Sexual Education
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Quinn has trouble getting herself off so Rachel offers to watch her and instruct. Good thing she's a teacher because they have phone sex later. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note: **Written as a fill for the Glee Kink Meme. R&R.

* * *

Quinn Fabray is beginning to think she's just not meant to do anything remotely sexual. The first time she had sex, she ended up pregnant. She's just started dating Rachel Berry, and they aren't at the point of having sex yet. Their makeout sessions have gotten pretty intense sometimes, with even a little light grinding happening, but it's never enough to really get her off, so Quinn's resorted to touching herself.

But it always goes terribly wrong.

She just can't seem to figure out how to make herself come.

She always gets close, to the point where her breathing just gets ragged but she just...stops. Like, full on, she searches, tries to hit her G-spot, and even when she can find it, she doesn't seem to know what to do because she can never give herself that little push, or stroke herself in just the right way to send herself over the edge.

And there is nothing more frustrating than feeling like you need to come but not being able to.

Quinn Fabray has only ever come once. With a shower head. By accident. And it's slowly driving her crazy that she hasn't been able to make herself come since.

It's driving her so insane that when Rachel straddles her, and grinds their cores together, Quinn has to ask her to stop. "Rachel..." she says, pulling away from the brunette slightly, watching as her eyebrows furrow in confusion, her lips swollen from sucking on her girlfriend's neck.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Rachel asks, running a hand through her hair.

"No, it's just..." Quinn can't even finish her sentence, she's so embarrassed. She looks away, feeling her cheeks flush.

Damn Rachel for knowing how to be so perfectly comforting and affectionate. Dating a girl is totally different, and she's still getting used to the fact that Rachel can sense her emotions and actually happens to care about them. Looking down at her hand as Rachel takes it in between hers and holds it tightly, Quinn turns her gaze to the brunette as she speaks. "What it is? Quinn, you know we have an open honesty policy in this relationship. If something is bothering you, something that I'm doing, I would rather you just tell me, so we can deal with the cockroach before it becomes an elephant."

"I have no idea what that means," Quinn admitted, arching an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Sometimes, her girlfriend used the oddest of metaphors, and it was a little difficult to keep up.

"It means, what's bothering you?" Rachel clarified, a determined look on her face that told Quinn that she wasn't getting out of telling her what was wrong.

"It's not you, it's me," she began, biting her lip.

Quinn realized that that was the _wrong_ thing to say when Rachel's lower lip started quivering and her eyes welled up with tears. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No, Rachel it's not like that... it's just... I have a _problem_," Quinn admitted, biting her lip as she moved her free hand up to stroke Rachel's cheek gently.

"What kind of problem?" Rachel inquired, wiping at her eyes gently.

"I...well, you know how Finn has to... think of the mailman because he comes too easily. I...kind of have the opposite problem," Quinn admitted, looking away as she bit her lip. "I... I don't know how to make myself come."

"You... _oh_," Rachel replied, chewing on her lip. "You mean... you don't know how to masturbate?"

"Well, I do," Quinn explained, turning her gaze back to her girlfriend, her cheeks flushing once again. "I can start, and I get really close. Like, _really_ close. I just can't...finish, and every time we grind I can never release the tension."

Rachel nodded, making a face. "If you don't mind my asking... how badly do you need to come, Quinn?"

Quinn blushed, averting her gaze to the edge of Rachel's bed. "Really badly. I did manage to come in the shower one time with the shower head, but... I can't spend the rest of my life in a shower, and I tried to do what I did last time again it just...didn't work."

Rachel sighed, nodding her head slightly. "What if... what if I give you some instruction? I'm not ready for us to have sex, but... you could show me what you're doing, and perhaps I could give you some pointers."

Quinn's eyes widened at Rachel's suggestion. "You – you'd really be willing to help me?"

"I'm willing to do anything if it means you knowing how to achieve a powerful orgasm, Quinn. It will come in handy for the future," Rachel reminded her, a lustful glint in her eye.

_Damn_, her girlfriend was such a tease.

Licking her lips as she nodded, Quinn watched as Rachel moved to the edge of the bed, gesturing for her to sit up. Quinn placed a pillow behind her head, smiling nervously at her girlfriend.

Hopefully this wouldn't be too embarrassing. She would _die _if she couldn't make herself come, even with Rachel's help. Quickly pulling her clothes off, Quinn pushed them off the side of the bed, blushing as Rachel blatantly checked out her figure. "You're gorgeous, Quinn," Rachel smiled, the warmest and most loving smile that Quinn had ever seen. It was a constant reminder of why she was dating this girl.

"Alright, so one of the key things to remember is that achieving a good orgasm is about more than just what you do in your nether regions. Your body will actually respond better if you make your pleasure a full-body experience," Rachel instructed, nodding briefly.

"I'm not sure I follow," Quinn frowned.

"Women have many erogenous zones, Quinn. For instance, have you ever noticed that you enjoy it when we're making out and I kiss you right behind your ear? There are other areas that are sensitive for you, you just have to figure out what they are," the brunette explained, moving Quinn's hands up to her breasts, letting her cup them gently. Quinn watched as Rachel moved her fingers for her, relaxing slightly into the pillow as her girlfriend helped her roll and pinch at her nipples. "Does that feel good?" Rachel inquired, looking up at Quinn briefly.

"Yes, it does," she responded, moaning quietly as her nipples swelled under her touch. She never really touched anything else, honestly. Quinn usually just got straight down to business, as it were, and admittedly, her body was already starting to loosen up and she was getting those familiar feelings that usually took a while to stir when she would touch herself.

Smiling as Rachel pressed her lips to hers, Quinn shivered in anticipation as Rachel helped slowly slide one of her hands down her stomach, pressing one of the blonde's fingers against her skin, tracing the outline of her abs gently as she helped Quinn knead one of her breasts in her hand, pressing her hand against Quinn's to alter the force and pressure periodically.

Whimpering as Rachel pulled away from her lips, Rachel shook her head. "I want to make sure that you understand what to do without me altering your pleasure level too much."

"But you're already doing that by watching me."

"Point made," Rachel sighed, shaking her head, moving further back on the bed. "Alright, you can knead your breast a little slower now. Show me what you would usually do if you were by yourself now, and I'll help you," Rachel instructed, smiling as Quinn gave a small nod, moving her finger down to press against her clit, moaning loudly as she rubbed at a quickened pace.

"No, too fast," Rachel frowned, moving to still Quinn's hand. "Try again, but slower. I'll help you find a good pace. You should never be moaning that loudly this early on," the brunette informed her, moving Quinn'd hand to help her rub in slow circles. "Good. You should put just enough pressure that it feels pleasurable without making you feel like you're running a sprint. While a good, quick orgasm can be amazing sometimes, in general, it's better if you try to build yourself up slowly. Really get to know yourself," Rachel smiled.

Just listening to Rachel talk about all of this was already making Quinn's experience so much better, but it felt a lot better too. When she started losing the feeling, she instinctively pressed a little harder, moaning quietly in approval.

"That's very good. Follow your instinct. Don't think that it'll be the same every time. Every orgasm is unique, so make sure that you listen to the signs your body is giving you," Rachel cooed, gesturing slightly as Quinn started to squirm. "Take your squirming for instance. It's a sign that your body needs more than what you're giving it. I want you to circle your entrance slowly, slow enough that it should feel like you need just that extra bit more to really get yourself going."

Quinn did as she was told, keeping up with her rubbing as she circled her entrance. Groaning quietly as she could feel her wetness teasing the tip of her finger, she watched as Rachel licked her lips. "Alright, now, dip one finger into yourself a bit. Feel how wet you are. Really appreciate the feeling. Just go as far as the tip, and wiggle it around a bit. Just give yourself a preview of the pleasure you'll be feeling in a bit."

Quinn moaned as she stuck the tip of her index finger into herself. "Oh God, I'm so wet," she moaned, arching slightly as her lips parted.

"Are you more wet than usual?" Rachel inquired, arching an eyebrow.

Quinn nodded quickly, earning a smile of approval from Rachel. "Good, baby. That means you're on the right track. Now, pull your finger out and rub it over your clit. Get it nice and wet, Quinn."

Just hearing Rachel say words like _clit _and _wet _were making Quinn a hell of a lot more wet. She was definitely going to think about this conversation when she was alone and needed to relieve the tension that often built up between her legs.

"This is actually really hot," Quinn moaned, letting her eyelids flutter shut with pleasure.

"I know. You did that. You made that wetness. You should be proud of yourself. Now, how many fingers can you usually get in to yourself?" Rachel asked, biting her lip.

"Three," Quinn replied, her voice getting slightly raspy. She felt like she was having trouble even remembering to breathe.

"Alright, so I want you to stick two fingers in. It's important that you don't stretch yourself out right away, and don't push your fingers in farther than your second joint," Rachel instructed, waiting for Quinn to do as she said, before helping her to move her hand. "Alright, now, you want to build yourself up into a steady rhythm just like this. Just enough so that you can prepare yourself for later while still heightening your pleasure. How does that feel, Quinn?" Rachel asked, removing her hand to let Quinn continue to thrust her fingers into herself.

"Amazing," Quinn moaned, her free hand moving to grip onto the sheets. "Good, now follow your instinct. When you feel like you can push faster or deeper, do it. Don't force it. You'll know when you should do it."

Quinn gave a quick nod as she glanced over at Rachel, forcing her eyes open through a moan. This felt amazing. It was like there were little waves of pleasure rippling through her. It felt like she was getting ready for something big. After a few thrusts, Quinn pushed her fingers in deeper, moaning loudly as her fingers slid through her slick wetness, pushing them faster when she felt the urge. "Oh God, Rachel... Fuck, this feels amazing."

Rachel smiled proudly, inhaling sharply before giving her next instruction. "Alright, Quinn. I want you to curl your fingers up and search around for your G-spot. You'll know when you find it. Don't press too hard, okay? Just feel around for it and stroke it lightly with your fingers when you do, back and forth, nice and gentle."

Quinn did as her girlfriend told her, gasping loudly as she hit it. "Oh God... there it is, Rachel. What- _fuck,_what do I do now?"

"Push a third finger into yourself and hit it, Quinn. I want you to push against it with your fingers. Keep pushing against it with your fingers, baby. And when you don't feel like it's hard enough, I want you to push harder, okay?"

Quinn nodded as she slipped a third finger into herself, shifting slightly as she pushed her fingers against her G-spot with every thrust, her moans growing in volume as she pushed slightly harder each time. It wasn't long before the blonde felt her toes starting to curl, the point where she usually got to, before she had trouble.

"Rachel, help me!" Quinn pleaded. "I'm so close!"

"Rub your clit, baby. Fast, and keep pushing against your spot. Hard, Quinn. Come for me," Rachel whimpered, watching as her girlfriend did what she said. "That's it, Quinn. Come for me. You can do it."

Moaning loudly as she felt the heat rising within her, Quinn pushed her fingers hard and screamed Rachel's name as her walls clenched tightly around her fingers as her orgasm overtook her, moaning through her aftershocks as she rode it out.

"Good, Quinn. I'm so proud of you," Rachel smiled, pushing her girlfriend's hair out of her face, kissing her forehead, which was glistening with sweat. Licking the saltiness off of her lips, Rachel sat back as Quinn pulled her fingers out of herself.

"Here," Quinn panted, holding her fingers out for her girlfriend to lick. "You deserve these for being such a good teacher. That was amazing," the blonde moaned, watching in awe as Rachel licked off her fingers, making small moans and whimpers of approval.

"God, you taste amazing, Quinn Fabray. Someday soon, when I have the pleasure of making you come myself, it's going to be even harder for me to grasp that you're all mine," Rachel smiled, licking her lips happily as Quinn pulled her hand back.

"I'm tired," Quinn chuckled, snuggling back against her pillow.

"Take a nap, baby," Rachel smiled, pushing the covers up over Quinn and adjusting the pillows for her, sliding off the bed as she placed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips. "I'll call you later," the brunette promised.

Quinn was asleep before Rachel could shut the door.

A few hours later, Quinn was seated on her bed, doing her math homework, still in the nude since her parents weren't home, when her phone rang. She knew who it was, based on the fact that Don't Rain on my Parade was blaring at full volume, and that was the ringtone reserved _exclusively_ for the brunette that she got to call her girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Quinn smiled, placing the phone against her ear.

"How was your nap?" Rachel inquired, crossing one leg over the other as she sat on her bed, also in the nude.

"It was great. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time," the blonde chuckled, chewing on her pen cap. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about earlier. You have the most beautiful come face," Rachel informed her, dead serious.

"Oh...thank you," Quinn replied, the blush creeping up on her cheeks even if no one was around to see.

"Mhm. Hearing you moan like that actually got me a little _wet_, if you catch my drift," the brunette giggled, running her free hand over her thigh absentmindedly.

"Oh really? I'm glad hearing me moan does it for you, baby," Quinn replied, arching a satisfied eyebrow.

"Oh it more than does it for me," Rachel informed her. "I had to take my panties off when I got home because they were far too wet to be comfortable."

"Hearing you talk like that is making _me_ wet," Quinn moaned, and it was true. She felt a familiar wetness pooling between her legs just listening to her girlfriend's voice.

"Well, if we're both wet, maybe we should do something about that, then," Rachel suggested, moving a hand up to her breast, tugging at her nipple gently.

"I like the way you think," the cheerleader sighed, pushing her books off of her bed gently.

"I want you to talk us through it, Quinn," Rachel informed her. "I want you to bring us both to orgasm."

"Rach... I, I don't know if I can. I mean, when you're helping me it's one thing, but by myself?" Quinn stammered, her stomach fluttering.

"You'll be fine. You remember what we did earlier?"

"Of course I remember."

"Just trust your instincts."

"Okay, well first of all, if your dads aren't home, let's put our phones on speaker phone then," Quinn suggested, setting her phone on the bed.

"Done. Excellent idea," Rachel smiled.

"Alright, so...run your hands over your skin really slowly. Caress yourself. Pretend it's my hands on your skin, running along your arms, over your chest, your stomach, your thighs," Quinn began, doing to herself what she had instructed Rachel to do.

"It feels so good. I have goosebumps everywhere," Rachel smiled, sighing happily.

"Good," Quinn replied, keeping up her motions for a few moments. "Alright, bring your hands up to your breasts now. Cup them, knead them. Not too hard, but not too soft either. Nice, firm kneading."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned, doing as her girlfriend instructed her to do. This was already getting off to a great start and they had just begun.

"Okay, pay attention to your nipples now. Roll them between your fingers and pinch them whenever you feel like you should," Quinn said, moaning as her legs subconsciously spread a little further apart. "Keep one hand on your breast, but move the other hand down and rub your clit gently, baby. Move it clockwise first, then after a few times, move it in the opposite direction."

Rachel was impressed. She hadn't even mentioned switching directions in her instructions, and Quinn was already learning that that could be pleasurable. "So good, Quinn," Rachel moaned. "Next – next time we're together... I think I want you to be the one doing this to me."

"R-really?" Quinn questioned, groaning loudly as she applied a bit more pressure to her clit. "More pressure, baby."

"Y-yes. I want to feel you in me," Rachel moaned, growling loudly as she increased the pressure on her clit.

"Slide your fingers down along your folds. Spread them and tease your entrance. Push your finger against it, just enough to torture yourself," Quinn instructed, going through the motions with her own fingers as she gave her girlfriend the instructions.

"Fuck... we're going to come so hard," Rachel moaned, her back arching involuntarily as she followed through on Quinn's words.

"I know, baby," Quinn moaned, surprised at her confidence. "Fingers in, baby, nice and slow. How many fingers are you putting in?"

"Two," Rachel groaned, pushing them in and flicking her fingertips at her walls. "God, Quinn, this feels amazing."

"It does. I wish it was your fingers," Quinn admitted, finding a steady rhythm as her fingers thrusted into her.

"Next time, baby. My fingers or my tongue, whatever you want. I'm ready for sex with you, Quinn," the brunette moaned.

For some reason, Quinn found it impossibly sexy that her girlfriend was telling her that she wanted to fuck her while they were fingering themselves over the phone. _Ultra_ sexy. "I'm so wet, Rachel," she moaned, pushing her fingers slightly deeper.

"Me too," Rachel groaned. "I think... I think I need more."

"Push your fingers deeper, baby. Push them against your spot," Quinn growled, arching her back as she followed through on her own instructions. "Shit..."

"So good," Rachel moaned, pushing her fingers into herself at a faster pace, hitting against her spot every time.

"Put in another finger, Rachel, and rub your clit again. Let's come, baby."

"God, yes. Make us come, Quinn."

"Harder," Quinn ordered, letting out breathy gasps as she felt her toes curling. "I'm close, Rachel."

"Me too," Rachel panted, her back arching further off the bed as she felt the heat start to rise within her.

"Now!" Quinn yelled, pushing hard and yelling as her walls tightened hard around her fingers, climaxing hard. "Rachel!"

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, riding her orgasm out through loud moans into the phone.

"Oh God," Quinn panted, letting her head fall back against the pillow as she pulled her fingers out of herself. "Lick your fingers, baby."

Rachel let out the sexiest of moans into the phone as she cleaned off her fingers, making sure to lick everything off. "That was amazing, Quinn."

"Thank you, Rachel. I never could have done that if you hadn't showed me how to make myself orgasm."

"Well you're most welcome. If tonight is anything to go by, I think it was most worth showing you," Rachel giggled.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said, pausing briefly, "I really love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel replied, a wide grin creeping up onto her face.

"Do you want to get some breakfast together before school tomorrow?"

"I would love that!"

"Pick you up at 8, then?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

With that, both girls disconnected the call, but neither one of them stopped thinking about the incredible day they'd had.


End file.
